warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Moscow
Moscow & Co. (Katya, Alexei, Anya, Yura) is a small, wispy cat with snow-white fur and black tiger-pattern stripes along her back, flanks, and tail, markings especially focused around her face, and crystalline blue eyes. Personality Someone close to them can easily tell when they dissociate based on body language alone, but those who have just met them might simply think they have intense mood swings or a short memory span. Moscow is the host personality, and she is shy and insecure. She is very quiet and soft-spoken, only speaking when spoken to, and usually talking with a stutter of nerves. She is prone to panic attacks and flashbacks, as she carries the brunt of the emotions associated with their abuse. She tends to be withdrawn and reserved, taking a long time to trust anyone she meets. Even as the one that is out most often, she dissociates the most frequently. Meeting a new cat is something she tends to pass on to Anya or Katya since they're better with their social skills, and hunting or more hot-headed meetings are handed to Yura or Alexei since they have the attitude for it. Katya is a sibling personality, and the "perfect daughter". She is quiet and attentive, polite and intelligent. She is capable of carrying a conversation with no problem, her natural confidence and charisma making her bright and easy to talk to. She is perfectly content to simply sit at home and take care of any future kits while a mate goes out and does the dirty work. She's very sweet and selfless, doing whatever she can to help any passerby. Yura and Alexei are the protector personalities. Their job is to stay strong and protect the more sensitive and delicate personalities. Yura is confident, loud, brash, and temperamental. She is more likely to accidentally insult someone and then take offense to their offense then she is to be sensitive to someone else's feelings. Alexei, on the other hand, is quiet, logical, cold, and guarded. He isn't likely to get in a fight against a cat he isn't absolutely certain he can defeat, but is perfectly willing to fight if it will keep Anya and Moscow safe. Anya is the child personality. She is the one who makes sure that they are still able to have fun and relax sometimes. She has no memories of their past abuse and is an optimistic, excitable she-cat with a tendency to get into trouble on accident. She is adventurous and brave, a bit messy, and very tomboyish. History Moscow had a terrible upbringing, to put it lightly. As a kit, she was raised by parents and twolegs obsessed with perfection. She was required to have the perfect everything at all times, or it was her head on a platter. At only three moons, she began to buckle under the pressure of being the perfect daughter, right alongside her sister Darya. She, however, continued to do her best, while Darya began to fight back against their abusive parents, not showing up to the family meetings, constantly talking back, and being generally "improper" just to upset them. She was slaughtered when she was four moons, after one too many tantrums. Her brother Tigger had been sickly since he was born, and he was killed off shortly after Darya. It was at that time that Moscow began to blank, losing chunks of memory at a time. A voice appeared in her mind, carrying on a small stream of commentary through the days. The voice was Katya, taking over whenever the stress became too much, the perfect daughter to please their parents. When her brother Viktor died, another voice appeared. Yura was unlike the first two girls, who were both soft-spoken and polite. She had a terrible potty mouth, and she was constantly angry and snapping at their parents. It was not long after her that Alexei made his presence known, quiet and calculating. He helped his female counterparts to remain calm and collected when it became too much, and he would find a course of action when there was none. At ten moons old, with Yura's passionate enthusiasm and Alexei's cool support, Moscow led an escape from their home. It was two moons after that that Anya appeared to help them relax and have fun as they hit the road.